Nish the twitch
"I owed her everything once... Letting go of that...erm... accountability. That was the hardest part." - Nish talking about Manja Nish or "Nish the twitch" as he is nicknamed, is a young, breton thief who lived in Riften between the years of 4E 190 and 4E 212. He was forced to leave his home town of Riften when he found himself to be a wanted man after a daring but successful prison attempt. He begins "The Legend of Nirn" as an escaped convict who is still struggling to cope with the absence of his best friend and mentor Manja. Biography Nish was born in Riften in the year 4E 190. His family were poor and didn't have much money, however, they got by and they would have been able to support Nish, had his mother not died giving birth to him. Nish's father found it difficult to cope, emotionally and financially but pressed on to protect Nish from poverty. His father was killed twelve years after Nish was born on the way to market. Fearing the cold, hagraven hands of Grelod the kind and her orphanage, Nish took to the street only to quickly realise that he was alone in an uncaring world. Cold hungry and alone, he believed that this would be the end of his life, until Manja introduced herself to him and showed him the tricks of the trade. From this point onwards Nish wanted to avoid dying an 'honest pauper,' like his father and turned to a life of crime. Nish's daily routine involved burglary, pickpocketing and the occasional mugging for the best part of ten years... This life, like all good things, came to an end. Manja surrendered to the vice that had claimed so many others, the thieves guild. Fearing being made hardened and merciless, Nish avoided the thieves guild like plague, however, Manja was difficult to convince and though Nish loathed this fact, he had to let her go. The next two years were manageable but he felt empty, something was missing from his life, something that couldn't be fulfilled by doing all of the things that he used to do. This all changed for Nish, when he made the mistake of trying to snatch a guard's purse and was quickly apprehended by said guard. After being found guilty of several crimes, Nish would have been in for a long prison sentence... If the dumbass jailor hadn't turned his back on him for those few precious seconds. Personality Nish is a cocky man who often cracks jokes, even when it isn't appropriate. Though he appears confident and independent around others, deep down he is emotionally troubled and depressed. Finding himself trapped in the past and unable to move on. Though Nish is mostly neutral in his dealings with others, he does have a moral code of sorts, Nish dislikes killing others and believes that killing people on the job will just make him like the thieves guild. He often tries to hide his morality, saying that he doesn't kill/steal from people he knows for "professional reasons." Nish has little love for religion or superstition, in fact he firmly believes that those who chase after prophecies are foolish, as seen in The Legend of Nirn. He has a quite cynical view of religious or superstitious people, though he mostly keeps his more in depth opinions of them to himself. Trivia *Nish's name is based on Cryl-Nish Hlar from the song of tears trilogy. *Nish's nickname "The twitch" is a reference to the character "Twitch" from the novel Holes. Twitch's nickname is derrived from the agitated movements that he makes, especially around cars and other motor vehicles. A trait that is shared with Nish around items of value. *Nish has a british vocabulary, mostly when cursing (bugger, bollocks, etc) or addressing someone who he isn't aquinted with (calling them 'mate'). Nish's references Nish makes a number of references to other games, songs and stories. They are recorded here... *When under stress, Nish says "Damn, I'm in a tight spot!" A quote often said by Ulysses in O' Brother where art thou? *Nish's joke about the Howes is a reference to a similar joke made by Anders in Dragon age origins: Awakening. *Nish's quote "Hate lives in a small town" is a reference to a song by Voltaire. *The witch that Nish refers to, when meeting Manja for the first time, is Lilly Tira. *Nish mentions that older warriors complained about their weapons and armour breaking after over use. A nod to weapon degredation in previous games. *When thinking up responses to the guard's accusation he references The fugative and Donnie Darko. *Nish references King Lysandus's ghost which featured in Daggerfall. *Nish says that everyone in the bar 'knows his name' a reference to Cheers. Appearances The Legend of Nirn RP An unlisted Skyrim RP (brief appearance)